


Heart Touch

by sanyflame



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, not Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyflame/pseuds/sanyflame
Summary: Heri Costa woke up on top of a rock on the Wounded Coast and had no recollection of who she was or how she got there. She eventually finds Kirkwall, the Hanged man, Varric, and the rest of the gang.Heri surprises Fenris at the mansion but he's not in a good mood. Heri decides that perhaps it wasn't a good idea. But Fenris can't let her leave.





	Heart Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Heri is a DA2 OC not present in the game or DA universe

“I brought you some wine. The merchant in Hightown says it’s one of the best red wines from Antiva.” Fenris looked at Heri and scowled. “ What makes you think I want to drink this swill?” He replied with muted anger in his voice.

Heri was taken back by his reply and demeanor. She knew he wasn’t the most cheerful person in the world and despite thinking for a long time that he didn't like her, she was slowly changing her mind. Now she was not certain anymore.

“I’m so sorry, I just thought you might like it. It’s apparently quite good….” She stopped suddenly as Fenris rose from the chair, grabbed the bottle and smashed it against the wall behind her and said “No!”

Heri’s heartbeat increased, she mumbled a goodbye and left the room. She quickly made her way down the stairs and towards the front door. She felt him following her and immediately after opening the door he slammed it shut, trapping her between him and the door.  
Heri could feel him so close to her, behind her. She was afraid but she also felt strangely warm and slightly aroused at his proximity. She turned around to face him. Fenris had a dark look on his face, he was looking her in the eyes with an intent she had never seen before. She was inches away from him and all she wanted was to kiss him. His eyes were dark, pupils dilated and he was breathing erratically. She looked into his eyes trying to understand what was happening. She felt the heat rise, a coil of warmth on her belly and she blushed at her own thoughts.

  
Suddenly, he moved in to kiss her with a passion and a hunger she struggled to match. She was glad she was against something because she would have fallen otherwise. She gladly accepted his kiss and reciprocated with the same hunger he showed her. Fenris hand started trailing down her sides and he moved to grab her ass and tights and pulled her up. She was straddling him, trapped between him and the door and she could feel the heat of his growing erection through his clothes. She was struggling to breathe, struggling to think, everything was happening fast but she didn’t mind, she was all emotion and desire and want.  
He moved in to kiss her neck, nipping along the way and smelling her, as if he wanted to inhale her own soul. She could feel his excitement. Fenris moved his hand slowly to lift her skirt and part her underclothes. She gasped and moaned loudly when she felt his hand caressing her. She was already wet and ready for him but feeling his warm, able hand working her took her to new heights.

He struggled for a moment, not wanting to break the kissing, fighting to free his cock from his breeches but made quick work of it. Heri was just processing what he was doing when suddenly she felt him sheat himself inside her fully in one sudden, quick and precise move. She groaned, her vision blurred and if she could talk she would say this was the fucking most amazing thing she had ever felt her entire life. They stood still for a moment.

Fenris lyrium markings were flaring ever so slightly and he had his face in the crook on her neck, breathing erratically. He felt lost, out of control and completely taken by this desire and want. After a few moments, he started thrusting slowly. But both Heri and Fenris were taken by desire and a sense of urgency so the thrusting intensified very quickly. Fenris lyrium markings kept flaring erratically. The only noises were the banging on the door, as Fenris pounded her against it, each thrust of his hip stronger than the last, taking him deeper into her. Fenris was sweating and had his eyes fixed on Heri face, looking blissed with her head back, moaning and gasping. She felt so close to, so close to ...

“NO!” Fenris shouted as he removed himself from her and moved back, letting her drop cold to the ground. Alongside lust and desire, there was anger on his face. His lyrium markings were now fully alight, casting a blue tint on the whole room.

“What happened?” Heri said, feeling dazed and confused. She struggled to pick herself up, still feeling him inside her and half dazed from her almost climax.  
As she got up Fenris moved closer and suddenly all she could feel was ice cold. She looked down and saw he had his hand stuck inside her chest. She felt it tighten and her heart almost stop. She held her breath in disbelief and looked at him. After a few moments, he removed his hand and turned his back to her.

All the desire, all the affection she felt for him were gone. She felt hurt and she felt angry. How could he do this to her? What did she ever do to deserve him treating her like this? She had to get out of there.

“Where do you think you’re going? It’s dark and late. Do you want a repeat of what happened months ago? Fenris said as she went to open the door.

“Fuck off,” Heri said as she slammed the door and walked out.


End file.
